


Release

by sami_jo



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bondage--mild, Dom/Sub--very mild, Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sami_jo/pseuds/sami_jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece was originally written for the Dragon Age kmeme prompt found here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/1636.html?thread=1568612#t1568612</p><p>"Anon wants to see the Warden, m! or f! doesn't really matter, though Anon has a slight preference for slash, being thoroughly and repeatedly fucked by a group of men and loving it. Maybe they're drugged or tied up (dubcon is hot; would prefer no real noncon); either way, they're definitely not in control for once, and they can't do anything but lay there, feel what's going on, and take all comers."</p><p>PW(very little)P--set near the time of the encounter with Taliesen with Male Mahariel and Zevran in a relatively new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

“You find him attractive, do you not?”

Zevran’s husky voice in Theron’s sensitive ear jolted him back to reality.  He felt himself flushing and cursed his fair skin yet again.  Zevran did not flush except when he was particularly aroused.  Images of Zevran splayed below him, crying out his name, and of Zevran losing control as he thrust deep inside him had Theron blushing even more and thanking every deity he could remember that he was in armor and sitting down.

Zevran straddled the bench next to him and leaned against his arm, “Oh yes, I believe you like him very much indeed.”

“I..no...I mean, he is attractive enough, but I want...I mean, I was thinking about...”

Zevran’s breath across his ear nearly undid him, “You were thinking about what?   His fine ass bent over in front of you?  Or perhaps you wish for him to take you?”

The images Zevran had conjured mixed in his mind with the vibrant memories of his few stolen moments with Zevran.  Since their first coupling, they’d had neither the privacy nor the energy to engage in more than a few stolen kisses.  Now that they were relatively well rested at the Arl’s estate and sitting at the bar in a brothel of all things, his pent up desires had no intention of being ignored any longer.  He didn’t know whether to be thrilled or horrified that Zevran seemed to have sussed out not only the state of his libido, but the fact that his ears were hardwired to his cock.

“So, my Warden, what were you thinking of?” Zevran blew into his ear, punctuating his words with a quick swipe of his tongue up Theron’s ear.

He barely suppressed the groan of pleasure that brief contact tried to rip from him.  “You.  I was thinking of you.”

“Hmmm.  Interesting choice of words.   Was .  Now you are thinking of him perhaps?  Or of that strapping lad in the corner?  Or perhaps you are thinking of all of us?”  

Theron could only answer with a deepening of his blush and a shudder at Zevran’s throaty laugh in his ear.  Now that Zevran had pointed him out, Theron found his eyes drawn to the muscular blond human in the corner.  He was such a contrast to the lithe, dark-haired elf who had first caught his eye.  And now that he was looking around the room, there were other men who caught his eye.  He wondered if the light skin of the red-haired elf would flush even more red than his own, wondered what the dark skin of the human nearest him would look like against his own and if his dark eyes would lighten in the throws of passion... 

Theron turned to Zevran, “You.  I want you.  It’s been too long since we did what we did and I’m just...” he sighed in frustration and closed his eyes to gather his wits back about him. “I want you. Are you happy?  I’m half mad with desire and you drag me to a  whore house for  drinks the first chance we have to be alone together.”

Zevran’s chuckle at his outburst nearly undid him.  “Ah, so you do have a passionate streak.  I was beginning to wonder.”  Theron nearly leaped to his feet in a white hot fury, but Zevran’s arms closed around him before he could.  “I do not mean to insult you,  mi amora .  I brought you here because I have no intention of letting you go another day without the relief you so richly deserve.  Where else could we find a bed and freedom from the interruption of our companions?”

“You brought me here so we could...?”

“Yes, do not look so shocked.  I do know my way around a whorehouse, you know.”

“Zev, that’s not what I meant...I mean...” Theron’s fumbled apology was cut off by Zevran’s lips against his own. 

As soon as they parted, his eyes darted around the room nervously. “That is the other advantage to a whorehouse.  They would not care if I took you here on this bar so long as they get their payment.”

Zevran just chuckled at him as his eyes went wide.  It had definitely been too long if he found the idea of splaying himself wide in public appealing so long as it got them naked together faster.  

“Do you trust me?”  Zevran’s eyes were serious and he was holding Theron’s face with his hands, encouraging the other elf to look at him.  The serious question seemed out of place amidst all the innuendo, but with his libido making a mockery of his vaunted control, perhaps it wasn’t so odd.  “Do you trust me?”

His mouth went dry as he nodded, “Yes. Absolutely.” He felt a surge of intense desire as Zevran searched his face and seemed to find whatever it was he was looking for.

“Then wait here while I make arrangements.  I promise you it will be worth your long wait.”  Zevran gave him a kiss that left him breathless and panting, then walked away; gracefully threading his way through the milling bodies in the room to disappear somewhere towards the back.  Theron was left trying not to stare at the men who were trying to catch his eye with a suggestive wink or nod.  He felt like a chunk of particularly tasty meat on a platter, surrounded by hungry people.  More disturbing was the fact that it was turning him on.  He resorted to staring awkwardly at his drink and hoping fervently that Zevran would return before his blush lit his hair on fire.

He was so focused that he missed Zevran’s return and nearly jumped out of his skin when the other elf appeared behind him and laid a kiss on his neck.  

“See anything else that you like, or did your ale become particularly exciting while I was away?”  He could only answer with a groan as Zevran continued to nip gently at his neck and ear.  “Finish your ale if you wish.  I have secured our  accommodations .”

“Now,  please .”  Theron half turned in the other elf’s embrace to look at him. 

“Tsk, wasting good ale.  Very well, if you must be so impatient.” A length of black cloth appeared in Zevran’s hand, “You do still trust me, correct?  I want this to be a surprise.”

Theron nodded slowly, though his heart was pounding as Zevran wrapped the smooth black fabric over his eyes.  

“Relax,  mi amora .  You will like this and I would not allow harm to come to you.”

Theron felt Zevran’s strong arms wrap around him and he allowed himself to be led.  The sounds of the bar receded to a dull murmur, and finally were little but a background buzz.  The scent of perfumes, or perhaps massage oils reached his nose.  At least one of them seemed familiar from the night first night with Zevran, the night the other man had offered a massage and more.  The memories of that “more” were enough to re-ignite the flames of his desire that had been somewhat smothered by his uncertainty.  

They stopped moving and Zev said, “Do not move.”

Theron felt him move away and heard movement around him.  Without Zevran’s reassuring touch, he began to feel nervous.  What if this was some kind of a trick?  What if his trust had been misplaced?  What if Zev was simply laughing at him? His uncertainty was clear in his voice when he stammered out a, “Zev?”

The other man was by his side in an instant, holding his face gently between his strong hands. “I am simply readying the last few things,  mi amora .  I would not harm you.  I would not allow harm to come to you.  Say the word and we stop.  Do you still trust me?”

Theron braced himself with the sure sound of Zevran’s voice and the certain touch of his hands, “Yes.”

He heard more movement near him and what sounded like armor being removed.  Soon, he felt Zevran’s hands on him again making quick work of the buckles that held his armor in place.  Theron reached for Zev and his hand met with warm bare skin.

“Tsk, tsk.  I did tell you not to move.”  Zevran’s voice was playful but firm as he moved Theron’s hand back to his own side and returned to work on his armor.  “Now, hold your arms up so I can get this off you.”

Theron complied, feeling oddly thrilled at the notion of obeying Zevran like a drill sergeant.  The lack of control was frightening, but the anxiety seemed to heighten every sensation.  He was more aroused than he could ever remember being; and when Zev’s hands brushed his side as he tugged his armor up Theron couldn’t restrain the low moan that tore from his lips.

Zevran managed to remove the bottom half of his armor without actually touching his skin, leaving Theron standing naked and aroused, with his hands still over his head where he’d been told to hold them.  He heard Zev move away to put his armor somewhere, then there was silence that stretched on and on.  

Then suddenly he felt Zevran right behind him, speaking in a low rumble into his ear, “You learn quickly.  Do you like this? Being on display for me.  You are a beautiful man, you know.” 

Zevran’s fingers were lightly tracing a line down his side, around his buttock, up his crack and then up his spine to his neck, then around the other side the same way. Shivers ran through Theron’s body as he found himself arching into the touch, craving more. Zevran gave a throaty chuckle and moved his explorations to the front of his body, tracing a similar line but pointedly avoiding his cock and instead pausing to circle each nipple.

“Hmmm, yes, I think you do enjoy this.” 

Zevran’s touch firmed as he ran both hands up Theron’s body, up to the hands still held over his head, grasped them and pulled them down to his own shoulders.  The heat of Zev’s skin elicited another low moan from Theron.  

“Please, Zev.”

“All in good time.  The wait will be worth it, believe me.” 

Theron felt Zev’s hands on his hips, gently guiding him backwards.  He allowed himself to be lead again, and in a few steps he backed into something soft and firm.  Zevran guided him to sit on what seemed to be a high bed.  He could feel the heat radiating off the other man’s body and smell the slightly spicy scent that was uniquely his.  With his vision cut off, every touch, sound and scent was magnified.  

Zevran’s hands ran up his body to cup his face, “So very handsome.” 

Theron was drawn into a kiss that was as tender as it was playful.  Zevran teased his lower lip with gentle nips and dipped in and out of his mouth.  Every time he tried to deepen the kiss, Zev would pull away slightly, holding him in place with his hands.  Then Zevran would resume the kiss with more gentle nips and licks.  

Zev moved the kissed up Theron’s jaw to his ear, nipping and sucking at the earlobe until Theron was gasping in pleasure; then trailed down his neck in the same fashion.  One of Zev’s arms snaked around his shoulders and Theron felt himself being carefully lowered back onto the bed.  Zevran was straddling him-- carefully avoiding contact with his straining cock, pinning his hips down with his weight on Theron’s thighs. 

Zevran laved his body with more kisses-- firmer now, and more insistent.  Zev nipped and sucked, licked and nibbled down one side of his body and back up.  Theron felt his tongue tracing the outlines of the muscles of his abdomen, then tracing a line up the center of his body to his chest where his mouth teased first one nipple, then the other.  He felt Zev’s hands move up his rib cage, catching his arms and moving them over his head.  Zev’s mouth moved back up his body to his ear to nip and suck some more.

Zev moved Theron’s hands until his wrists were resting on something soft that felt lamb’s wool.  Zev pulled back for a moment, then returned to Theron’s mouth for a passionate kiss.  Theron felt the softness enclose his entire wrists, locking them in place just as Zevran deepened the kiss even further.  His gasp of shock was swallowed by the taste of Zevran who was now cupping his face and tracing his jaw.  Their tongues dueled back and forth until both were left breathless and panting.  

Zevran broke the kiss off just as Theron thought he might pass out and hopped off the bed as Theron tried to catch his breath.  He felt Zev grab hold of his ankles and raise his legs.  Instead of moving them to his shoulders as Theron expected, he put each in its own sling of some sort that left Theron spread wide.

“The other joys of being in a whore house.  They have the most  delightfully useful things.”

Theron wanted to protest this, wanted to demand that Zevran let him loose, to say he didn’t like any of this; but he did, and he knew the puddle his cock was forming on his stomach would make a mockery of him if he tried to claim otherwise.  He felt himself flushing again at being on display in such a way as Zevran’s finger slid up the inside of his thigh to trace circles around his hole.  The muscle convulsed at the touch and he whimpered with need.

Zevran’s hand left its teasing circles as he grabbed Theron’s hips to slide him to the very edge of the bed.  Theron heard a cork and the smell of sweet almonds grew stronger, the smell of the oil Zevran had used the night of his massage.  The memory had Theron twitching in anticipation and soon he felt a very warm and very slick finger at his hole.  It probed him firmly but gently--diving straight into him, pausing a moment then sliding part way out and repeating the motion.

Theron cried out, “Zev, please...just...please.”

“Eager are we?  Trust me,  mi amora, your desires will be well sated by morning.”

The pace of the finger did not change, just thrust into him over and over, so close to being satisfying but so maddeningly far away.  Theron arched his hips as much as his binding allowed to try to take more only to elicit a chuckle from Zevran and a total cessation of all movement from that maddening finger, now just barely pressing at his opening.  Theron relaxed with a whimper and was rewarded with the feeling of two very slick fingers penetrating him, still at the slow pace that seemed designed to drive him completely out of his wits.  

Theron heard soft whimpers and realized they were coming from him, but he was beyond caring.  A third finger finally joined the first two and tore aother cry from his lips.

“Zev, please...no more.  I need you NOW.  Fuck me, please, fuck me.”

The fingers disappeared, but instead of entering him, Zevran climbed on the bed next to him and placed another of those intensely passionate kisses that Theron was becoming addicted to on his lips.  Theron felt the blindfold sliding away.  When Zev finally broke the kiss, Theron opened his eyes, blinking in the bright firelight of the room.  

“Time for you to get your wish.”

Theron saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and focused on it to find the lithe, dark-haired elf he had been admiring earlier pouring oil over his long, slender cock as he stood between Theron’s spread legs.

Panic seized him and he looked frantically back to Zevran’s face, “Zev, what..?”

Zev reached a hand up to caress his face, “Can you honestly tell me that you do not desire this?  That you did not see him earlier and wish to see him naked?  Wish to feel him filling you? And the tall human, can you tell me you didn’t wonder whether it would be different with a human man?  Tell me you did not wonder about the other men at the bar.  Tell me you do not want to know what each feels like thrusting inside you and I will tell them to go.”

Theron closed his eyes and tried to clear the thought of each of those men from his mind, to tell himself that he didn’t want such a thing.  But his body was telling him that it did.  He longed to be filled by them, to see them in the throes of passion and know that it was his body that was giving them such pleasure.  He opened his eyes and met Zevran’s gaze.

“Do we continue?”

Theron didn’t trust his voice and so just nodded his assent.

“Do not worry.  I will be with you the entire time.”

Zevran bent to kiss his chest just as he felt the pressure of the first of the men entering him.  He pushed in slowly and steadily until he was completely buried and didn’t pause before pulling back just as slowly until just his tip was left inside Theron.  He continued with long slow strokes and Zevran continued to kiss and caress Theron’s body.  

Theron gave himself over to the wash of sensations, riding an erotic high.  He could hear little murmurs of encouragement from Zevran, admiring his body-- telling him he was beautiful, telling him he was sexy.  The pace of the elf between his legs began to quicken, and the steady pounding was bringing him closer to his own release.  There was a hard thrust and the other elf stiffened then left him empty and begging to be filled again.

Zevran moved to his ear, nipping it gently and saying, “Do not worry.  There is another who wishes to sample your body.  Look.”

Between his legs was the redheaded elf, oiling an impressive cock with a bright red head that matched his hair.  With little ceremony he lined up and pressed himself home and set up a rapid fuck that had Theron gasping for air.  Just as he found the rhythm and began to arch his hips into the thrusts, Theron again found himself impaled hard with one final thrust and then empty and wanting.

This time it was the blond human readying himself to take Theron.  The large man was surprisingly gentle.  He entered slowly and pressed himself deep inside Theron’s body.  He varied the pace and type of his thrusts-- a few short, fast jabs, followed by several long thrusts, circling his hips to alter the sensation.  Soon Theron was babbling incoherently with pleasure and begging for more.  Theron was close, so close when with a few sharp jabs he felt the man reach his completion and pulled out as Theron screamed out his frustration.  

But again, another man replaced him; taking his pleasure from Theron’s body, filling him and bringing him to the edge then allowing another to take his pleasure between Theron’s legs.  All the while Zevran caressed and kissed him--sometimes gently, sometimes with rough nips.  Theron’s world narrowed to the sensation of being filled and Zevran’s voice.  His body thrummed with tension.  He wanted to be allowed to fall over that edge; and yet he wanted it to never end.  

Then there was one of those pauses when his body was empty and screaming to be filled again, but Zevran was not next to him this time.  Theron’s eyes flew open and he saw Zevran between his legs.  Zev kissed a path from the inside of one knee to his swollen, needy center and back down the other thigh; his hand trailing behind his mouth tracing delicate circles on Theron’s oversensitive flesh.

Theron whimpered with need and pressed into the touch.  

Zev freed his legs from the slings and encouraged Theron to scoot up further on the bed.  Zev stretched himself on top of Theron and reached for the bindings at his wrists.  Once they were free, Zev rolled him over and settled himself along Theron’s back.  Theron felt Zev’s cock teasing up and down his crack leaving a wet trail.

“Please, Zev.  I want you.” Theron managed to croak out, his voice raw from what felt like hours of pleasured cries.

“You want  me , or you want to be fucked?”

Theron turned to catch his eyes and hold them.  “You.  I want  you and I want  you  to fuck me.”

A smile lit Zevran’s face and his eyebrow quirked up. “Your desire is my command.”

Zev pressed into him and thrust fast and hard.  Both men were beyond ready for release and soon Theron was screaming Zevran’s name as he found his release.  Moments later he felt Zev reach his climax and collapse over him, pulling them both to their sides still joined together.

Theron snuggled back into Zevran’s arms.  Physical, mental and emotional exhaustion were pulling him towards sleep rapidly.  Before he lost all hold on wakefulness, he pulled Zevran’s hand to his lips and kissed his wrist.  

“Thank you.”

Before Zevran could even consider a response, Theron was asleep with Zev’s hand firmly clutched in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> And so continues my quest to become more comfortable writing explicit sex with men in it. *blushes furiously*


End file.
